


Extasiado

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will, Egg Laying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Una criatura de leyendas y mitos captura a un Conde..Que intenciones tendrá?..Agarrense que esto es puro porno con apenas un poco de trama..😎
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

El conde despertaba lentamente. Lo primero que notó fue el olor a humedad a su alrededor. Sin abrir los ojos aún, a medida que recobraba la conciencia , empezó a catalogar su estado. Tenía dolor en las articulaciones y su pantorrilla le ardía. Ah!. El disparo que le había hecho en la pantorrilla uno de los piratas.

Su barco había sido atacado por corsarios. Vagamente recordó la lucha de espadas y luego un dolor agudo en la pantorrilla. Estaba seguro que la bala solo pasó rozando su pierna. Lo verificó después de matar a su atacante. Luego de eso, las cosas se volvieron más borrosas. Había sentido un golpe en su sien y luego de eso no recordaba nada más.

Seguramente cayó al agua y la corriente lo había arrastrado. 

Reguló su respiración y trató de moverse, pero sus miembros estaban restringidos de alguna manera. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. 

Estaba atado con lo que parecía ser algas marinas , por la textura. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda y sus piernas a rocas puntiagudas que sobresalían del suelo de la cueva. 

Estaba en una caverna. Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas y la luz entraba por tragaluces naturales en el techo de la cueva.

Miró a su alrededor. A su izquierda había una pequeña piscina naturalmente cavada por los elementos. Parecía agua cristalina. En el fondo podía ver conchas de colores variados. Parecían deliberadamente ordenadas.

Aunque no había nadie... Alguien debió atarlo y dejarlo sentado contra la pared fría. Trató de cortar las algas en sus muñecas contra la pared. Pero ésta era muy lisa y pulida. No pudo encontrar una superficie afilada.

-"Veo que despertaste..humano."

El Conde dejó de moverse. Se quedó muy quieto, tratando de localizar de donde provenía la voz juvenil que ahora lo interpelaba.

De repente, de entre las sombras apareció un hombre. Pero..

Caminaba sobre sus manos. Llegó a unos metros de él, donde la luz pudo iluminar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. 

Tenía una cola de pez..

El Conde dejó de respirar.

Ante sus ojos la incomprensible maravilla..un mítico ser de leyendas y cuentos de terror.. 

El Conde se enfocó en su rostro. La parte menos humana al menos. Tenía orejas que parecían delicadas algas traslúcidas. Sus dientes parecían tener algo de filo apenas, pero cuando la criatura sonrió la segunda hilera de dientes afilados apareció. Parecían dientes de tiburón. El conde palideció.

La criatura continuó:

-"Puedes hablar..No tengo intenciones de comerte. Te traje aquí con otros propósitos.."

Sonrió la criatura. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Conde.

La hermosa criatura marina se acercó aún más, hasta que estuvo a unos metros. El Conde pudo admirar mejor las facciones.

Piel pálida y tersa. Ojos azules que cambiaban de color deacuerdo a la luz. Cabellos rizados color café claro que llegaban a cubrir los curiosos apéndices que estaban donde estarían sus orejas si fuese humano.

Su cuerpo parecía ser de un joven hombre que aún no llegaba los veinte. Aunque delgado y atlético parecía ocultar un poder sobrehumano bajo los delgados músculos.

Su nariz era humana . Era delicada y terminaba en una curva elegante. Sus labios hermosos rosáceos y letales invitaban a acercarse ignorando el terror que ocultaban. Tenía unas delicadas y casi imperseptibles lineas a los lados de su cuello. Se parecían a las branquias de los peces, pero en ese momento no se movían, probablemente por qué estaba usando su nariz.

La criatura lo contemplaba, mientras el Conde seguía inconcientemente callado, observando cada detalle de él. El conde salió de su trance con la sonrisa del bello monstruo. Si es que se le podía llamar monstruo a algo tan hermoso..y sin embargo lo era, por cuanto sus intenciones eran letales.

La punta de la nariz de la criatura rozó el cuello del hombre, quien hizo un movimiento abortivo hacia atrás por el repentino y frío contacto. La criatura sonrió aún más, pero ésta vez la segunda hilera de dientes acerrados no estaba. Probablemente eran proyectables y cuando no los usaba podía ocultarlos. Era fascinante..

La suave voz juvenil sobresaltó un poco al Conde.

-"Cual es tu nombre ?..Eres muy agradable a la vista, aunque pareces más mayor que los demás humanos que he visto de cerca..".

Dijo coqueto la criatura, su tono más bajo y sensual hacia el final de la oración.

El Conde se empezó a sentirse extraño. Luego la criatura rozó sus labios fríos contra los de él. 

Una bruma placentera empezó a descender sobre la mente del Conde, dejándolo curiosamente exitado y somnoliento al mismo tiempo.

La criatura gimió. Se escuchaba como un humano. Los fríos labios recorrieron suavemente la mandíbula del Conde y luego una lengua lamió su labio superior. El conde suspiró y abrió la boca.


	2. Chapter 2

La lengua suave de la criatura acarició la suya. El conde sintió como una chispa de calor que empezaba a tomar fuerza desde su lengua hasta sus entrañas. Acaso era veneno?..

Luego de unos momentos de cobtacto entre sus lenguas, la criatura se separó un poco y volvió a hacer la pregunta. Ésta vez el Conde contestó. 

-"Hannibal"..

Se sentia acalorado y su mente brumosa le impedía concentrarse. Sabía que no debía darle el nombre a una criatura mística. Los nombres tienen poder detrás de cada letra, pero el poder de la criatura que lo invocaba suavemente en su encantadora voz, ya estaba haciendo efecto.

El conde sintió calor entre sus piernas. Su miembro empezó a endurecerse y una extraña presión se hizo presente en la base del mismo, como si se engrosara.

Con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos dispersos observó como la criatura empezaba a cambiar frente a sus ojos. Su cola antes brillante y hermosamente larga empezaba a cambiar de color y a empequeñecer hasta que pálidas piernas reemplazaron las escamas elegantes y suaves.

La criatura sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido. Los apéndices que estaban a ambos lados de su rostro se achicaban también y empezaban a tomar forma de orejas humanas. Las tetillas pálidas en su pecho se tornaron de un color rosado oscuro y donde antes estaban planas ahora brotaban como pezones de matrona, prominentes y erectos , aunque su pecho seguía plano.

Hannibal se lamió los labios inconscientemente. El veneno de la criatura lo estaba llevando a un estado de excitación. Sería una ilusion a causa de éste o en verdad la criatura marina se había transformado ante sus ojos?. 

La criatura notó como la lengua del humano recorrió su labio inferior en un claro gesto de deseo justo después de que su pecho se transformó. Oh ! Éste hombre le gustaba. Tal vez no lo comería al final de la cópula.. tal vez jugaría más con él..

Hannibal vió como la hermosa criatura se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas abiertas. Se levantó más y empujó con sus manos , que terminaban en uñas afiladas, los hombros del Conde para obligarlos a yacer sobre el suelo un poco más. 

Solo la espalda alta y hombros de Hannibal se apoyaban en la pared fría de la cueva. El bello monstruo sonrió coqueto y acercó hacia el rostro del Conde su pecho pálido. Le ordenó en una suave voz cantarina.

-"Te gustan?..Eres el primero en hacerlo..Los demás se resisten..pero para tí ..soy de tu agrado..mmm. Puedes lamerlos.. Vamos..hazlo.. Solo abre la boca ..".

Ronroneó seductoramente la última línea. Hannibal no podía pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que lo deseaba. Y lo hizo. Abrió la boca al tiempo que el pezón bajaba a sus labios y succionó delicadamente el bulbo. La criatura gimió y sus uñas se enterraron apenas en su piel.

El Conde no sintió el dolor en sus hombros.. sólo más deseo. El deseo de provocar más gemidos de esa peligrosa boca. Lamió alrededor del bulbo y besó la punta para volver a capturarlo en sus labios. La criatura jadeaba encima de él. 

De pronto el pezón dejó su boca para ser reemplazado por el otro. El Conde continuó con sus atenciones más fervientemente con este virginal pezón que con el anterior. La criatura se movia más. Parecía disfrutar grandemente la estimulación.

Jadeó un poco más y se separó. El Conde extrañó de inmediato el delicado deleite de su pecho. Un rubor cubría desde las orejas hasta el pecho de la criatura. Hannibal suspiró.

-"Cómo te llamas hermosa criatura?..".

El monstruo sonrió complacido por el cumplido honesto del Conde. 

-"Llámame como te plazca..."

Hannibal susurró.

-"Will"..

La criatura lo miró unos segundos perpleja y luego sonrió aceptando su temporal nombre. Sus manos dejaron los hombros del Conde psra empezar a desabrochar los pantalones de éste. Los retiró y luego la ropas interiores, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura a los pies. 

En el proceso, el Conde notó levemente que el monstruo no parecía tener un miembro entre los delicados rizos que cubrían su pubis. Tal vez era más pequeño.. pensó en su mente aún drogada.

La criatura tomó el miembro de Hannibal. Había un crecimiento en la base. Hannibal frunció el ceño. No podía recordar si eso estaba bien o no. Lentamente la mítica criatura empezó a bajar sobre su regazo y Hannibal pudo sentir como su pene penetraba delicadas paredes. 

La criatura continuó bajando hasta que casi todo el miembro del Conde estuvo dentro. El crecimiento nuevo en la base del miembro del humano se parecía al nudo de los lobos. Chocaba contra los delicados y casi imperceptibles labios del sexo de la criatura.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal gimió y cerró los ojos. La criatura empezó a moverse. Era igual que tener intimidad con otro ser humano. Solo que la abertura era menos evidente en la criatura y la angostura de las cálidas paredes más definida. El conde nunca había hecho el amor con una doncella virgen, solo mujeres con experiencia. Sí era como los caballeros en las reuniones describían la estrechez de la primera vez.

La criatura lo tomó de los hombros y Hannibal se encontró por completo acostado en el suelo. Una y otra vez el monstruo subía y bajaba empalándose en su miembro, jadeando cada vez que lo llenaba por completo. Después de varios minutos, que se prolongaron largamente, parecía que más y más del nudo entraba en el vientre de la criatura hasta que en una particularmente fuerte penetración, entró por completo. Se sintió como un sello. La criatura siguió ondulando las caderas pálidas y después de unos segundos humedad recubrió el miembro del hombre.

En ese momebto Hannibal sintió expandirse más el nudo y descargó toda su semilla dentro del cuerpo de la letal criatura, que ronroneaba su triunfo encima de él.

Cuando hubo depositado hasta la última gota, la criatura empezó a acostarse sobre él. Tal vez diez o quince minutos pasaron. Luego de unos minutos Will empezó a ronronear. Hannibal pensó que era un curioso sonido para un ser tan peligroso.

La criatura se movió un poco al sentir el nudo desinflarse. Cuando pudo moverse, se levantó. De alguna extraña manera ni una sola gota resbaló fuera de los delicados labios. Ahora podía distinguirlos entre los rizos húmedos que rodeaban el sexo del monstruo.

El Conde aún jadeaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor por apoyarse tanto tiempo en sus brazos. La criatura lo notó y se apresuró a desatar sus muñecas, solo para atarlas nuevamente frente a su estómago. Luego le quitó el resto de las ropas y se acercó a la pequeña piscina a unos metros. Se sumergió unos segundos y salió con algo en sud manos.

Había recolectado unas algas y las estrujó en sus manos hasta hacer una pasta que colocó en las muñecas y espalda baja del Conde. El dolor empezó a ceder rápidamente. Seguía acostado sobre el suelo de la caverna. 

Entonces la criatura se colocó encima de él y lo miró unos momentos. Sus azules ojos llenos de curiosidad. Acarició la barba del conde y lo besó. Hannibal abrió la boca. Por unos momentos sus lenguas exploraron cada rincón de sus bocas en amoroso intercambio.

La criatura interrumpio el beso para jadear un poco.

-"Quiero más...".

El miembro del Conde se endureció nuevamente al sonido de las palabras. Era como di fuera magia. Sus manos se elevaron y aunque atadas empezaron a jugar con los pezones ahira rojizos de la criatura, que gimió placenteramente.

Se apoyó con los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hannibal y expuso su pecho nuevamente al asalto de sus labios. Varios minutos transcurrieron en la exploración de este fetiche. La criatura parecía haber descubierto lo mucho que disfrutaba ser estimulado ahí. El Conde estaba deacuerdo.

Cuando Will estuvo visiblemente alterado apartó sin advertencia el abusado pecho del rostro del Conde y lo montó por segunda vez. Ésta vez el acto fue con urgencia. Rápido y con visible necesidad por parte de la criatura. El nudo se formó más rapidamente y los selló . Los gemidos fuertes y guturales del mostruo llenaron cada espacio de la cueva. 

La sustancia cálida que cubría el miembro del Conde parecía tener el efecto de llevarlo a eyacular. Depositó una nueva carga dentro del cálido vientre.

  
*  
Así transcurrieron 3 días. La criatura lo alimentaba y le llevaba agua dulcr. Parecía tener un básico conocimiento de las costumbres y necesidades humanas.

Hacía fogatas donde asaba peces y ostras. Le llevó pieles que parecían haber sido robadas para cubrirlo del frío. Cuando salía a cazar volvía a su forma marina, pero cuando copulaban recuperaba la forma humana.

Al tercer día soltó sus ataduras más tiempo del necesario para hacer las necesidades y también para el diario baño en la piscina turquesa de aguas claras. El Conde aprovechó un momento de distracción y lo forzó sobre el suelo de la cueva.

Will se asustó y rmoezo gruñir y luchar. Qué tenía éste hombre que le daba la sensación de calma y complacencia que los otros no le dieron?. Debió comérselo después de la primera cópula.

Las uñas de Will se enterraban en la piel del Conde, pero éste no le permitia morderlo ni arañarlo. Will empezaba a frustrarse. No habia comido muy bien por proveerle alimentos y así le pagaba?.

Lucharon unos momentos hasta que la rodilla del Conde separó las piernas humanas de la criatura . Tomando las muñecas pálidas, las cruzó sobre la cabeza de ésta. Las sostuvo muy fuerte y luego lo penetró de una sola vez.

La hermosa criatura gimió lascivamente a la penetracion . Volvía a sentir la necesidad de tenerlo adentro. Lo miró con deseo reflejado en los ojos azules cautivantes y abrió aún más las piernas para rodear la cintura de Hannibal.

Hannibal lo tomó como lo tomaría si lo tuviese entre las sabanas de su cama. Rápido y fuerte durante varios deliciosos minutos y luego tiernamente hasta lograr que llegara al climax. La criatura le pidió sus labios. El Conde negó con la cabeza, mientras lo penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez.

El hermoso monstruo gimió y llegó al clímax poco después. Hannibal continuó suavemente. Con delicadeza estimulándolo hasta las ultimas olas del orgasmo. Apretó los dientes para no terminar, pero su cuerpo estaba a las ordebes del monstruo y terminó depositando su semilla dentro de él.

Conectados y sin posibilidad de separarase por los siguientes largos minutos, Hannibal empezó a besar el cuello pálido de cisne y dejar marcas a su paso por la delicada piel.

La criatura le pidió sus labios nuevamente. Pero Hannibal solo depositaba besos dispersos en los hombros de la criatura. Cuando el nudo cedió varios minutos después y el cuello de Will estuvo marcado de hermosas flores moradas a causa de dientes y lengua del Conde, éste último descendió sobre el deseado cuerpo.

Besaba, lamía y mordía cada parte de la criatura. Poniendo especial afecto a los pezones y caderas de éste. Luego al llegar al vientre bajo dudó unos segundos y tomó en su boca los delicados labios.

La criatura gritó y sus manos se hundieron en los cabellos del Conde. Sus uñas afiladas no rozaron el cuero cabelludo. Hannibal procedió a devorar fervientemente el sexo cálido y húmedo de la criatura. No pudo llegar muy profundo sin embargo. La punta de su lengua encontró una barrera suave. Seguramente prevenía que la semilla de éste dejara el vientre de la criatura después de cada encuentro.

El bello espécimen término en los labios del Conde. Despues de tomarlo nuevamente y llenarlo una vez más, se acurrucaron juntos frente al fuego y el Conde se quedó dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solo un poco de trama dijo ella...si no me detengo aca esto se va a hacer un mega fic. por q no puedo escribir oneshots??🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren ver a Greg, pueden googlear al actor Rupert Graves (delicioso silverfox😋)

La luz del sol inclemente atravesaba sus párpados. Lo despertaba de un profundo sueño. Pudo sentir arena bajo su mejilla y sus ropas, húmedas otra vez, olían a agua salada.

El conde se sentó rápidamente despertando de golpe.

Estaba en una playa.

Sólo.

La criatura había desaparecido.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de nostalgia y apretó entre sus dedos la tela del frente de su camisa.

Algo colgaba de su cuello y estaba frío al tacto de sus dedos. Lo sacó de debajo de su camisa.

Era un collar con una piedra turqueza por dije. Trató de quitarselo para observar mejor la cadena, pero una fuerza invisible le impedía sacarlo por encima de su cabeza. Era como magia. Dejó de tratar de quitárselo y sonrio.

El color le recordaba los ojos de la criatura..no.. Los ojos de Will..

Suspiró y se puso de pie, mirando el mar y como más olas acariciaban la superficie. El viento movió su cabello y cerró los ojos. Susurró.

-"Dulce Will..."

  
*

  
Siglos después...

Greg estaba sentado en una roca. Miraba la luna grande y rodeada de un halo luminoso. Era una noche especial. Su padre lo había llevado a la playa.  
Una vez más le había contado la historia de su origen y como cada noche desde que se retiró a vivir cerca del mar, el regresaba a éste mismo punto en la playa. 

Greg sonrió. Siempre que terminaba de contarle la historia su padre caminaba y se adentraba un poco en el agua. El collar brillaba. La criatura estaba cerca. A lo lejos..no mucho. El leve resplandor de la piedra le aseguraba la cercanía de su padre. El hombre sonrió aún más.

Miró hacia atrás. Hacia la casa de playa donde ahora residía su padre. Era algo lujosa, pero sin ser exótica. Perfecta para un hombre en sus cincuentas. Perfecta para su padre. Mejor que el castillo que fue su hogar antes, a unas cuantas millas de ahí. Este lugar era mejor, más...privado y alejado.

En días festivos y cuando tenía vacaciones del trabajo en Scotland Yard, Greg venía de visita. 

A unos metros a su izquierda podía escuchar ruidos de chapoteo y algunos sonidos que le anunciaban la llegada de su madre. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza divertido.

Continuó viendo la luna reflejarse en las olas suaves. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró la hora después de un largo tiempo. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y sus padres aún estaban en lo mismo. Se escuchaban gemidos y chapoteo distante. Un poco exasperado rodó los ojos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo... Alzó un poco la voz.

-"Mamá..ya deja un rato a papa y ven a ver a tu hijo...!".

Un chapoteo cercano y un pequeño oleaje a sus pies y su madre estaba a su lado.

-"Que impaciente eres!..Deja que te vea bien. Mmm tienes más canas que la última vez, aunque sigues siendo muy atractivo.".

Will dijo en un tono alegre, tomando por las mejillas al hombre. Greg era su unico vástago que habia nacido por completo humano . Los demas...a lo largo de los siglos, habían sido de su misma especie y por tanto se habían independizado antes del año. Will los extrañaba. Nunca los volvia a ver. Asi era su naturaleza. Greg había sido un regalo del mar. 

Un niño humano que le había dado amor incondicional a lo largo de la corta y efímera existencia de dicha especie. Will sabía que un día moriría. Era natural. Pero estaba agradecido por todos los momentos que compartieron como familia. Hannibal se quedaría con el hasta el día que Will muriese en unos siglos más y el poder de su magia en el collar muriese con él.

Pero por ahora tenía a ambos a su lado. Le dió un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y sonrió. Apoyaron sus frentes juntas. Hannibal estaba acercándose a ellos.

-"Vé con papa..Yo veré una pelicula y los dejaré solos por un tiempo. Volveré cuando termine..".

-"Traeme uvas cuando regreses..".

Sonrió Will. Greg asintió y se retiró sonriendo a la casa playera.

Estando dentro, se puso cómodo y se sirvió un vino en la cocina. Miró por la ventana. Dos siluetas humanas...Una pareja haciendo el amor sobre la arena, como cada noche desde hacía siglos...

FIN


End file.
